


Forgotten Railway.

by Lizziebee87



Series: Javelin [2]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebee87/pseuds/Lizziebee87
Summary: After Spencer gives Opal a scare she finds a forgotten part of the Island.





	1. Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year since Javelin caused havoc on the Island. Gordon is still feeling guilty about everything.

''Help Gordon, Help'' screamed Edward as he was pulled through the station at a dangerous speed. Gordon started off and followed his friend as fast as he could go. He caught up and told the other engine to stop ''you are hurting Edward'' Gordon called. The other engine turned to him ''oh no, it's you who's hurting Edward''. Gordon saw that the other engine was him and he was pulling a frightened Edward behind him ''look out for the bend'' the other Gordon called as the bend came into view. The engine turned, Edward came off the track and Gordon hit him with a bang.........

Gordon woke up with a jump, he managed to hold in a cry as the nightmare faded from him. Feeling panicked he looked to his left and saw the smaller blue engine sleeping soundly next to him. After last year Gordon had asked Henry if they could swap berths so Gordon could be next to Edward, Henry had agreed happily and their name plates had been changed above the doors. Last year was still fresh in Gordon's mind and the nightmares were always there no matter how much he told himself that Edward was safe, but some small part of him blamed himself for everything.  
Next to him he heard Henry yawn as he stirred ''Gordon, are you awake?'' he whispered his gentle voice soothing Gordon slightly. The green engine looked sadly at his friend as Gordon looked down had cried silently, it was possible Gordon would never get over his guilt but Henry wanted to try and calm him down ''let's look outside'' he whispered and gently rolled forwards. The engines were able to move themselves small distances, Henry and Gordon rolled to the shed doors and looked up at the sky it was full of stars. Earlier it had been raining but now it was clear and very beautiful. 

''You still blame your self for Edward's crash don't you'' Henry stated has he and Gordon looked around the sky, Gordon blinked tears from his eyes ''yes. I try not too but it's like I am lying to myself when I do, Edward has told me so many times that I am not to blame and that he is grateful that I went after him. But I can't stop my self from feeling guilty'' Gordon saw Henry look at the ground before talking ''somethings take time. If you ever need to talk or rant let me know, even if I can't give advice I can listen and sometimes having someone to listen with out talking can help you feel better''. Gordon smiled and thanked him before rolling back into the shed, he looked back at the sleeping Edward and was relived that he was still there with them. Early next morning the engine crews arrived to wake up their engines and get them ready for the day, the yard was soon filled with the soft sounds of steam hissing and murmurs of voices. 

At the far right of the sheds the youngest and newest of the family rolled out of the shed and opened her eyes, Opal yawned and dozed as her fire was built up. Opal had come to them after Javelin had been sent away last year, the horrid engine had rammed Opal off the rails causing the death of her driver and paralyzed her fireman, she had been jumpy for a short time but soon settled in. She settled so well it was like she had always been there. Gordon was still feeling tired after his disturbed sleep and felt bad for Henry for being woken up early too, Gordon's driver Mike patted the engines buffer gently ''are you OK big fella?'' He asked seeing his engine faze out for a moment ''oh yes, *ahem. I'm fine thank you'' Gordon answered gently feeling ashamed at himself. The Fat Controller arrived and gave them their jobs for the day and a little piece of news ''the Duke and Duchess of Boxford are going away for a few weeks and are unable to take Spencer with them, so he will be staying here with us''. This was unexpected, Spencer only stayed on the Island for a couple of days at a time, a week if the Duke and Duchess were on holiday and there were no railways. But a few weeks. That was not going to be fun. ''Who's Spencer?'' Opal had not met him yet and she soon noticed the faces of her friends, ''you will find out soon dear. Let's just say he loves him self far too much'' Edward said gently and everyone laughed as the engines started moving to the turntable.  
This was going to be a good day, even Gordon promised himself he would try and forget his nightmare and enjoy the sun as he pulled his first Express, Edward was pulling a goods train and was smiling as he left the station. ''He's fine. He is here and he is fine'' Gordon said to himself ''what was that Gordon?'' his driver asked a little confused at the words, ''Oh. Nothing just thinking out loud'' the guard blew his whistle and the Express left the station.


	2. Preparing for Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer arrives but Thomas is worried he will upset Opal.

Spencer arrived that afternoon feeling pleased to be on the Island again, he couldn't wait to show off his speed to Gordon. He loved showing the big engine up. The silver steam engine rumbled into Knapford Station and was greeted by the Fat Controller ''hello Spencer nice to see you again, go and have a rest in the sheds and I will get you working tomorrow'' the Fat Controller was as jolly as ever and Spencer smiled ''thank you Sir. I can't wait to be pulling the Express from day to day'' all Spencer wanted to do was prove to Gordon that he was faster and that the passengers would like riding with him instead. Once the private engine had left for the sheds Henry arrived at Knapford to start his passenger run ''was that Spencer Sir?'' he asked as he waited for his coaches to be coupled to him, ''yes Henry he is going to rest for now but he will be working with you all tomorrow morning. I do hope he and Gordon behave themselves, enjoy your run Henry''.

''Goodbye Sir,'' Henry puffed away and the Fat Controller returned to his office to complete the new time tables for the next few weeks. Pulling the Express would not be on the everyday list for Spencer as that was Gordon's job, Henry or James taking over if the big engine couldn't pull it. The school holidays were starting in two days and with the hot summer in full swing there would be plenty of people having holidays on the Island, going to the seaside, the animal park and the various beauty spots around the Island. It was going to be busy so Spencer would be useful for the extra visitors. Putting the finishing touches to the time tables the Fat Controller sat back and watched the comings and going of his engines in the station. So far he had noticed that Gordon was quieter then usual and didn't boast or banter with any of the other engines, he looked with sad eyes at his driver limping slightly as he walked. After last years crash Mike had been left with a small limp after breaking his hip, it didn't cause him any trouble and he still did his job as well as anyone. Dominic, Gordon's fireman, had suffered a bad concussion and couldn't remember the crash at all even though Mike had told him that he was awake and talking the whole time. Dominic just looked blankly at him and just said he had no idea. ''I should talk to Gordon and make sure he is alright'' the Fat Controller said to himself as he watched the big blue engine steam away.

Thomas was steaming happily along with Annie and Clarabel who were enjoying the sun as they carried their passengers, the sun had brought people out of their houses and the branch line was busy ''we will be extra busy in a couple of days. It will be nice to see the children going to the beaches'' Thomas called behind him as he took on water at the station, Annie agreed '' the winter is always dull. It will be nice to see the holiday makers again''. Annie and Clarabel had been re-painted to make them ready for the summer holidays and they were looking and feeling wonderful, Thomas had to wait two days before he could use them and had to use plain coaches that didn't feel right. Toby's coach Henrietta had been re-painted too and was looking forward to helping Thomas on the branch line. Word soon reached Thomas that Spencer had arrived and the Tank engine wondered were he was going to sleep, now that Tidmouth Sheds were full chances were Spencer would have to sleep at the Vicarstown sheds away from the others. ''How will Spencer react to Opal? I hope he doesn't upset her'' Thomas said to Annie and Clarabel as they went on their way, the lunch time rush was ending and people were heading back to work, ''we will just have to keep an eye on him. If he does upset Opal then maybe we can ask the Fat Controller is she can work the branch line with us'' Clarabel said after thinking for a moment. The rest of the day went by with out incident and at the end of the day the engines went happily to their sheds, Spencer looked unhappy about sleeping outside but he had to seeing as there were no sheds left. It was a clear night so he couldn't really complain. He watched as the engines arrived back and settle to sleep before closing his eyes and resting for the night.


	3. First day with Spencer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer makes Opal worried. Thomas tries to help.

The next day saw many people coming to the Island of Sodor to start their holidays, that meant the Fat Controller had to send engines to the main land station to pick them up. Wanting to be fair he sent Gordon and Henry as the engines didn't go to the main land very often (sometimes not at all) and Sir Topham felt they needed a change and a nice long run, Spencer wasn't happy about the arrangements but felt better when he was told he had Gordon's Express for the day. Waiting at the platform Spencer looked round at Edward who was waiting with some empty trucks ''well old iron I have to say I am surprised to see you still around. Every time I come here I wonder if I am going to see you or not'' Spencer saw Edward's face fall a little but the older engine smiled ''it's OK Spencer. Every time I see you I wonder if you are still as pompous and rude as the last time you were here'' Edward's voice was always calm and that just made it more shocking for Spencer. He was lost for words and could only watch as Edward left.  
On the main land Gordon and Henry were waiting for the last of their passengers, they were getting a lot of attention and Gordon loved it. Henry was unsure at first but was soon smiling at people ''how long has it been since you were on the main land last?'' Henry could see that Gordon was happy to be there and wondered if the big engine wanted to stay, Gordon thought for a moment ''years ago. As much as I like to come back now and then I could never stay if that's what you are thinking'' Gordon smiled at Henry's flushed face and got ready to leave ''race you back?'' the blue engine said gently. Henry huffed ''you will win and you know it''.

Thomas and Opal were busy on the branch line, Opal had some good trucks to take to Toby at the quarry before she could help with the passengers. Thomas had told her about Spencer and she suddenly became very quiet ''do you think she's OK?'' Thomas asked his driver once they had stopped at the water tower, ''I don't know. We will ask her when she comes back to the station''. They didn't see Opal again till lunch time and she was still quiet, Thomas asked her what was wrong ''after you told me about Spencer I couldn't help but notice that he is a little bit like....'' Opal trailed off and took a breath ''like Javelin''.  
Thomas was shocked ''Oh Opal. Spencer can be very rude and he always says things to us every time he comes here, we just ignore him now and Edward talks down to him every time Spencer says anything nasty. He has never bumped anyone off the rails'' the two tank engines were silent as they waited for their crews to finish lunch, Thomas wondered if the Fat Controller should be made aware of this. They got back to work and Opal tried to keep a smile on her face but a genuine one came to her when she heard Gordon's deep whistle while she waited at the junction to get back on the main line, moments later she heard Henry and then both engines with their full coaches rumbled past. Opal felt happier knowing that her two 'big brothers' were back, the rest of the day was busy but tomorrow would see the start of the school holidays and twice the work. All the engines were looking forwards to it and when their crews were getting them settled for the night there was plenty of chatter, Edward was excited as he would have families going to the animal park that was on his branch line, Gordon was happy to have more trains to pull. James was not really listening as he was having his firebox cleaned out, he had been having trouble steaming up all day and his fireman was giving him a full clean, the red engine had his eyes shut and looked peaceful. Spencer arrived and looked at the sheds ''were am I going to sleep?'' The other engines looked at him in annoyance ''the Vicarstown sheds will have space, you can go there'' Gordon told him before turning his attention to Henry and whispered something. The green engine laughed which made Spencer cross ''I am not going all the way to Vicarstown. Two of the small engines can share a berth'' he turned to Opal ''I have no idea who you are, no one told me there was a new engine on the Island. What's your name?''

''Opal, I came here last year.''  
''Well Opal can you share with Thomas or Percy?''  
''Oh um. If It's Ok with Thomas I will share with him''.  
Thomas said it was alright and he backed into his berth and Opal carefully backed in ''I'm sorry'' she whispered once she was settled, ''don't worry Opal. I am going to have a talk with the Fat Controller in the morning we'll see what he says''.

Spencer settled into Opal's berth and wanted in on the talk ''so what have I missed? Apart from a new arrival what else has happened, is Henry still on his special coal?''  
''You know I am. Unless I have a full refit I will always have my special coal'' Henry was very insulted at this and ended that conversation quickly. Spencer didn't give up ''well something must have happened. Has anyone crashed?'' This caused a shocked silence to ripple over the sheds ''let's get to sleep shall we?'' Gordon looked at Edward who had shut his eyes quickly. Spencer didn't know what going on but fell asleep anyway.

''Slow down and stop right now, you are hurting Edward''.   
''Oh no Gordon. It's you who's going to hurt Edward''.  
''No not again. Stop. Stop please.''  
''Look out for the bend Gordon''.  
BANG.......................................................................................................................................  
Gordon woke up with a jump. Tears running down his face, shuddering he looked to his left at Edward sleeping safely. Safely. He was safe and right there, so why did these nightmares keep coming?


	4. Heating Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal admits she doesn't like Spencer.

The next morning saw Gordon looking glum, he had backed up to the back of his berth and refused to come out. His driver and fireman tried to talk to him but it was like he couldn't hear them ''come on Gordon, talk to us. What's wrong?'' Mike was standing in front of his engine with his hands on his hips feeling silly ''I am talking to my engine like he is one of my children'' he thought. After ten minutes with no hope of moving him Mike and Dominic gave up and waited for Sir Topham to arrive.  
''Good morning everyone, time for your time tables. Opal I want you...Spencer? Why are you in Opal's berth?'' Sir Topham thought he was going mad when he saw the silver engine in the sheds, ''I needed some where to sleep Sir and Opal was polite enough to let me use her berth. She is over there with Thomas''. Spencer hoped no one would tell Sir Topham he bullied Opal for the berth. The Fat Controller turned to Thomas's berth and saw Opal's embarrassed face ''he's behind me Sir'' she whispered. Thomas gave a whistle to show he was there. Shacking his head Sir Topham got back to business ''as I was saying, Opal I want you to help get the Express coaches ready, both Gordon and Spencer will be running Express trains today then once that is done you are to work on the Little Western with Duck and Oliver''. The young engine whistled happily and moved forwards so Thomas could hear what was going on, ''Henry you have a free morning as you have a slow goods train to take this afternoon before taking the Flying Kipper tonight. Percy you will be helping Thomas on his branch line and your regular post train tonight. As the holidays go on you will see a rise in post due to all the post cards. James are you feeling better today?''

''Yes Sir. Much better'' the red engine was ready to work.

''Good to hear, I have you down to work with Edward on his branch line. You will be looking after the passengers while Edward takes care of cargo at the dock yard. Gordon you have Express trains all day. Gordon?'' Sir Topham noticed the big engine was still in his berth and hadn't been listening, Mike whispered something to him before nodding towards Gordon ''OK. Off you go every one, enjoy your day''. The other engines started their jobs, Henry stayed behind and looked at his friend ''what's wrong Gordon?'' 

''Yes Gordon, this isn't like you. What's the matter?'' Sir Topham asked feeling worried, he remembered how quiet he had been lately.

''Nothing Sir. I will be ready in a moment''.

''No Gordon you are going to tell me what has been upsetting you''.

Realizing he had run out of places to hide Gordon started talking. He told them everything. Once he had finished everyone was quiet unsure what to say, Henry knew Gordon wouldn't come out of the sheds so offered him his free morning ''I will take your Express trains before doing my own''.  
''No Henry, you have a lot to do later and I don't want you to be too tired''.

''You are in no state to do anything today, you need to rest. Don't pretend that I haven't seen you waking up crying at night because you are having nightmares about last year'' Henry wasn't normally up front with anyone but he felt this was the best time to be so. Sir Topham agreed and sent Henry off to the station. Gordon called after him ''thank you Henry. Use my coaches''.  
Spencer was waiting for his coaches when he saw Henry pull in to the next platform ''I thought you had the morning off'' he said as he felt the coaches bump his buffers, ''Gordon isn't feeling to good. So I have his passenger trains'' Henry didn't want to tell Spencer anything so kept quiet. Opal shunted Gordon's coaches to Henry then waited for the all clear so she could go to the Little Western ''are you going to be alright Henry?'' she asked as the two Express trains filled up, ''yes Opal I will be. Best be on your way''.

Heading towards the Little Western took Opal along one of her favourite roots, one side looked over a valley while the other was covered in bushes and trees, she always wondered if there was some thing hidden behind there. Her thoughts were interrupted because Spencer came speeding past whistling loudly, Opal put on her brakes and stopped, steam hissing as she tried to calm down ''Ok. Ok it was only Spencer'' she said to herself as she started off again, unable to enjoy her journey Opal thought about what Thomas had said about Spencer, he was rude but had never bumped anyone off the track. Still Opal was scared of him and she couldn't wait to see him leave, arriving at the branch line was a nice feeling and Duck's happy smile made her feel better.

Back at the sheds the Fat Controller had been talking with Gordon, the big engine had told him about the nightmares he had been having ''I just feel so guilty Sir. Every time I wake up I look for him but seeing him safe never puts me at ease, I don't know what to do Sir'' poor Gordon was miserable. ''You need to talk to Edward, only he can tell you what you need to hear. You should have spoken to us about this earlier, holding things like this back makes it worse. When you feel up to it tell Edward everything you told us, really talk to him'' Sir Topham could see Gordon was struggling and wished he could help more. ''Sir there is one more thing, last night Opal didn't offer her berth to Spencer he made her share, he didn't want to go back to Vicarstown. He made fun of Henry's coal and asked if anyone had crashed last year...Oh''. Gordon wished he hadn't said the last part but Sir Topham nodded ''I see, thank you for telling me this. I will have a word with Spencer when he gets back to Knapford, Is there anything else?''  
''Yes Sir. I will take Henry's goods train so he can rest before taking the Flying Kipper tonight''. Gordon hated taking goods trains so offering to take one was a very nice thing to do.  
Opal had fun on the Little Western and hoped she would be aloud to work there again soon, Duck and Oliver had been great fun and the change to scenery had cheered her up after Spencer's words the night before. Stopping at a red signal Opal noticed an old siding just off the main line, it was a little out of place and by the state it was in it had been there for a long time ''it's just there. So close to the bank'' Opal moved away from the signal and continued back to the sheds. Once she got there she saw the Fat Controller waiting ''ah Opal, Spencer will be staying at the Vicarstown sheds so you can have your berth back''.

''Thank you Sir''.

''And I have had a word with him about last night, I hope he behaves from now on''.

''I hope so too Sir. I have just met him and I have to admit I don't like him very much''.

Sir Topham couldn't blame her, after Opal's short time on the main land she had not had a good start in life and had trust issues. The reason Edward had been sent to meet her at the docks was because he had a calming influence on others. ''Um Sir may I ask if I will be working on the Little Western again?''

''Yes you will. I'm guessing it's because you enjoyed it''.

''I did Sir, very much'.

One by one the other engines arrived back at the sheds, Henry was resting for his Flying Kipper run later and all the engines were feeling very tired but happy. The sunny day had brighten their moods. Edward arrived followed by James and the Fat Controller went to talk to the blue engine, no one could hear them but the look on Edward's face told them it wasn't good news.   
The evening was pleasant and the engines talked about their days, all but Gordon who stayed silent but listened to the stories. Edward watched him and planed to talk to him once they were alone.


	5. Why would you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal goes missing.

The next day was just as busy and Spencer was boasting about his speed and importance to everyone he saw. The engines just ignored him and got on with their work. It was around lunch time when Sir Topham got a phone call from the docks ''Ok. That's great, I'll have an engine waiting to collect, thank you''. He checked his time table to find Edward before heading off to see him. The blue engine was at Wellsworth having a rest brake ''hello Edward. The cargo ship with Henry's coal supply will be docking in an hour, I would like you and Opal to take it to his coal hopper for me''.

''No problem Sir. Um Sir what you said about Gordon, has he said anything else?''

''No he has been very quiet again today. But I do hope you can help him''.

Edward left for the docks and found Opal waiting with the coal trucks, they were coupled up and started off. During the journey Opal asked why Henry's coal was delivered by boat, ''well when Henry was built he was given a firebox that was to small for an engine of his size. For years he had trouble steaming up and would struggle to do his work. This coal comes from Wales and since he has been using it he has been a different engine. Sadly any visiting engines tend to pick on him about it so we don't tell many about it'' Edward was surprised that Opal hadn't asked before. As they continued they saw the old siding ''that is in a very random place Edward, why put a siding there?'' Opal called from the back of the train ''we didn't, it was already there when I arrived. We just used it as a place to keep trucks when work was being done on the railway, it's no longer used. Why mention it?'' Edward knew Opal was curious about everything but an old siding? ''The track goes right into the bank, does it go any further?''  
''Not to my knowledge. There wasn't a railway here before The Northwestern and before Sir Topham Hat brought the railway another company had started building it before they ran out of money. That siding was already there when I arrived along with this part of the line''.

The coal was unloaded and while Edward and Opal waited to leave they saw something they had not been expecting, Spencer was coupled to a long line of goods trucks and he didn't look happy. He saw Edward and called to him ''Old Iron, this is your kind of work. Why am I doing it?'' Spencer saw Edward roll his eyes before answering ''every engine does their fair share of the work. Gordon pulls goods trains, granted he complains the whole time, but he still takes them. While you are here on Sodor you have to share our work you can't just take passengers, oh and my name is Edward not Old Iron please use it.'' Edward heard Opal giggle behind him which made Spencer cross, as the two engines left he grudgingly pulled the trucks to the docks ''this is the Old Iron's place not mine'' he muttered and thought about getting Opal back for laughing at him.  
He got his opportunity early that evening when he was heading to Tidmouth, he had no one to talk to at Vicarstown so decided to sleep with the other engines. Opal could share with Thomas again. Puffing along the line he saw the tank engine waiting at a signal and thought about having some fun, gathering a little speed he gave Opal a sharp bump. The young tank engine screamed and hurried away through the red signal and disappeared from view. Spencer laughed at went on his way.

Opal hurried along the line ignoring her driver's attempts to stop her, she just kept going and soon came to the old siding. No one knows what happened but the points were pointing to it and the engine changed tracks but kept going, through the bushes and into a dark tunnel, at the other end Opal finally stopped and cried. Her driver and fireman looked around ''were are we?'' There was no sound, every thing was silent. Up ahead was an old building that looked like a station, the rails were rusted but looked sturdy enough to hold Opal's weight so her driver moved her forwards slowly. The old station was in a sorry state, it was practically being held up by the plants that had grown around it and that gave the whole area a haunted feel. ''I had no idea any of this was here, no one has ever mentioned a railway before. There is no mention of this any were'' the fireman whispered as he looked around the strange forgotten station, ''we need to go back and let someone know about this'' the driver said and got ready to back Opal up. But she wouldn't move. She kept her brakes on and stayed where she was.

At Knapford Station Edward had been able to get Gordon alone, the big engine was napping on a siding and Edward gently rolled up in front of him ''wake up Gordon. I need to talk to you''. Gordon opened his eyes and sighed sadly ''I know what you are going to say Edward'' the big engine looked at his friend and waited for him to talk ''Sir Topham Hat told me what has been bothering you for the past year. Are you still feeling guilty about last year?'' Edward saw Gordon drop his gaze before answering ''yes I do. I try to convince myself that everything is alright and that you are safe but when I sleep the nightmares are always there''.

''Oh Gordon, you have no reason to be guilty. You didn't do anything''.

''Exactly, I didn't stop in time and I hit you''.

''Oh you silly great engine'' Edward cried and moved to be buffer to buffer with Gordon, the closest to a hug the engines could get, ''look at me. I am here and I am fine. Seeing you coming after Javelin and telling him to stop was all you could do, did you know I would tip on to the track?''

''No.''

''Then please don't let this worry you any more. You were damaged too and that upset me a great deal, but all I had to do was see you every morning and that made me feel better knowing you were on the rails''. Edward could see the Gordon was fighting with himself ''just remember I am still here''.  
They were interrupted when Thomas came hurrying in to the station ''has anyone seen Opal? She should been at my branch line an hour ago but she hasn't shown up and I can't find her'' he was panting and his face was red. Spencer rolled in next to him seconds later ''oh she's over reacting some where. I gave her a little bump at a signal and she took off screaming''. This shocked the others ''you did what?'' Thomas called ''why did you do that?''

''She laughed at me when I was taking a goods train, I just wanted to get her back''.

Edward backed away from Gordon ''where did this happen?''

''Along the main line, not far from the dock yard''.

''OK I am going to look for her. If anything has happened to her Spencer we will never forgive you''.


	6. What's been found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A railway built into the mountain that stands in the centre of Sodor. Who built it and why was it forgotten?

Opal looked around her through wet eyes, this place was quiet, she couldn't hear anything. Her driver and fireman had tried to get her moving but she refused ''well the track looks sturdy enough, lets see how far this goes'' her fireman pointed down the track with a hopeful look on his face. Her driver wasn't so sure ''all I want to know is how did the points change? There is no way to move them back on the main line. I will go and check them, if they are still the same we are going back and warning someone about this. The last thing we need is a larger engine like Gordon or Henry getting stuck here''. He walked back through the tunnel and looked at the points, only to find them back to normal. Opal was stuck. Going back to his engine he told them ''we can't go back. One of us will have to walk back to the signal box to raise the alarm''.  
''Please let us explore a little. We were born and raised on this Island and never knew any of this was here. You must be curious as to why it was built then forgotten'' the fireman was known for his adventurous side, this was exciting for him. Opal kept looking around while her crew argued about what to do, there was something odd about the sky and after looking at it for a few minutes she realized what it was. She couldn't see it through the trees ''we are in a cave'' she cried suddenly giving her driver and fireman a fright, ''what was that Opal?'' Her driver looked out of the cab and followed her gaze, ''look at the top. There is no blue through the trees and smell the air it's damp. The echo around us, we are in a cave.'' 

Her driver and fireman carefully stepped onto the old platform and took in the scenery, their engine was right. The small shafts of light that could be seen were coming through gaps in the cave roof, which was now covered in tree roots, the whole area was heavily over grown and suffering from the damp cave air but fully built into what only could be the mountain that stood in the centre of the Island. Intrigued Opal's driver gave in and agreed to seeing more ''come on little lady, let's have a look around''. Moving slowly forwards they followed the track carefully while taking in everything around them, they saw what looked like small buildings crumbling away next to the track and caves long forgotten. They saw a low bridge that went across an old river that was nothing more then a bog now and in it sent chills through them, an engine was laying on it's side almost hidden under the boggy mud. It wasn't like the other engines on Sodor as it wasn't a living engine, it had no face, behind it the remains of some trucks could be seen sticking out of the mud ''what have we found?'' Opal moved onto the bridge slowly it held and she went a little further, up ahead was another tunnel but no light could be seen at the other end ''wait for me to turn your lamp on Opal'' her driver called gently as he climbed down from the cab ''OK, lets go''.

Moving cautiously into the tunnel they wondered how long it must be, after five minutes they came to a pile of rocks. The other end was blocked off ''no way out here, we need to go back. Sir Topham will need to be told about this'' Opal's driver put her in reverse and backed up to the old station ''how do we get out? If the points are against us Opal can't go anywhere'' the fireman looked back down the tunnel wondering what to do. ''Someone must be looking for us by now, go and wait by the line and see if anyone shows up'' that was the only thing the driver could think of, they were a good walk away from a signal box and it was getting dark. They didn't want to be left there all night.

Edward hurried back long the line calling Opal's name over and over, he had been looking for over an hour and hadn't seen any sign of her. He had started his search going backwards as he hadn't turned round after talking to Gordon, he had found a turntable and was now heading back to Tidmouth ''where could she have gone?'' They were coming up to the old siding when they saw someone waving at them ''that's Opal's fireman'' called Sidney as Edward came to a stop. ''Thank goodness, I thought no one would come along''.  
''What happened? Where's Opal?'' Edward was worried as he couldn't see the tank engine anywhere.  
''She's in there. You won't believe what we have found'' the fireman pointed to the tunnel ''the points had been changed to the siding and Opal went right through and onto a railway. There is a railway inside that mountain, with a station building and what must be old houses or something'' he was going a little to fast so Charlie gave him a shake ''sorry. We need to try and move the points or we can't get Opal out''. Charlie and Sidney gave the points check over ''they are fully rusted, how could they have been changed?'' Sidney shrugged and went to get some oil from the cab. They gave the points a good oil and between them the three men used a crowbar to change the points, Opal's fireman went back into the tunnel and a short time late the pearly white engine backed onto the main line and gave Edward sad smile, the points were moved back and the two engines went back home. Sir Topham was in for quite a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at the map of Sodor in my Thomas book and it looks like a curved mountain that is next to the narrow gauge railway, this lost railway is built into this area. I'm not sure if it is a mountain range but yeah I wanted a mystery.


	7. Edward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward takes Sir Topham Hat and a group of workmen to the hidden railway. Only to be given a shock.

Spencer sat at the platform feeling ashamed of himself, Gordon had given him a long and loud talking too. He had told Spencer all about last year and Opal's tragic story ''now do you understand why she ran off screaming?'' Gordon waited for an answer but didn't get one, Thomas was angry too ''I do hope Opal is alright. Are you pleased with yourself Spencer? Oh where could she be?'' Henry tried to keep Thomas calm ''She couldn't have gone far Thomas, Edward will find her''. And he had, a few minutes later both engines steamed into Knapford ''I'm sorry everyone'' Opal said sadly ''I didn't mean to worry you''.  
''We are just glad that you are safe Opal. How are you feeling?'' Sir Topham Hat walked over to the young engine and gave her a friendly smile, ''I am alright Sir. But you will never guess what we found''. Opal and her crew told the others about the hidden railway inside the mountain, ''it's been there for a very long time. There isn't much left but just the feel of the place stated there was more to find''. Sir Topham was surprised and asked if it was safe to take an engine there again ''yes I think so Sir. The tracks were old but well built'' Opal's driver didn't fancy going back in, he didn't really like caves. ''OK then. Tomorrow morning Edward will take a small team with him and we will discover the mystery of this railway How could something like this stay hidden for so long?''

Edward's crew arrived before dawn to get him ready, a small group of workmen got the necessary safety equipment packed into a brake van. Sir Topham Hat arrived dressed in blue overalls and with him wearing the same outfit was Lady Hat, after hearing her husband's story she wanted to go along. Sir Topham couldn't refuse her. Making sure they didn't wake the other engines Edward moved over the turntable and was coupled to the brake van, everyone climbed in and they were off. They arrived at the tunnel just as the sun was peaking over the hills ''Opal said the light was coming in through gaps in the cave roof, It's going to be dark in there'' Edward told them before heading in, thankfully Charlie and brought two extra lamps and had fitted them to the engine's front before going to the points, only to find them pointing to the tunnel ''looks like someone is expecting us'' he whispered to Sidney as he climbed back into the cab, ''OK Edward you have control of your brakes. Let's go''. Slowly Edward moved over the points and into the tunnel, his lamps sending an eerie glow around the forgotten walls. He came out the other end and stopped at the crumbling station building ''Oh wow'' he sighed ''this is amazing'' his lamps were strong enough to light up a good distance of the cave, carefully stepping onto the old platform Charlie and Sidney looked around them ''This is going to sound strange but I feel like I belong here'' Sidney whispered, Charlie grind ''I always knew you were a caveman. But yeah it is a strange feeling and I feel it too''. 

Making sure they all stayed safe Sir Topham had a the brake van turned into a little office, it was left at the platform while the workmen got things ready and Edward moved carefully down the line. Sir Topham and Lady Hat looked about from inside his cab making notes on what they saw, they arrived at the bridge and noted the engine buried in the mud ''poor fella. I wonder if we can get him out of there at some point'' Charlie said feeling bad for the little engine ''it's been years since we have seen a non-living engine. But I bet he still has many stories to tell''. The workmen came along the track with some safety equipment that would be needed to search the caves, the Fat Controller, Lady Hat and Charlie all put on hard hats and a safety harness while Sidney said he was going to stay with Edward ''put them on anyway Sid. Just in case'' Charlie said holding them out to his friend. Sidney did as he was told and waved the others off as they went into one of the larger caves just a short walk from the track. While they were gone Sidney looked around outside taking notes of everything he could see, the sun was rising and the cave was growing brighter ''it looks like a whole village was built under here'' he called to Edward ''how did they do it?'' Edward had been looking at the sunken engine and wondered who had built it ''I hope we find answers. Do you remember when I first arrived here?'' Edward saw Sidney smile and continued ''do you remember when I would tell you that I had heard a whistle during foggy nights? It always happened on thick foggy nights at the same time, eleven forty''. Sidney did remember and felt a chill go through him ''are you saying you were hearing him calling for help?'' Sidney looked down at the little old engine and felt thankful he had stayed with Edward.

Down in the cave Sir Topham and his group had found a net work of tunnels all leading in different directions, they had tied off some rope so they wouldn't get lost '' these tunnels are nearly all man made'' said Lady Hat ''it looks like the existing tunnels were made bigger''. One tunnel was blocked off so they had to go back but the third one gave them a shock, a number of small rooms had been carved into the rock and by the objects littering the floors they must have been used as offices of some sort. In the biggest 'office' was an old rusted safe that had been standing there for so long that the whole thing was covered in thick cave dust, Charlie went over and looked at it ''well made and locked. I wonder if there is anything inside''. The cave walls were surprisingly dry and still held maps of the Island, many of them holding strange markings ''who ever worked here knew his way around Sodor. He must have been a native of the Island to have that amount of knowledge'' said Sir Topham looking at all the remaining maps. The beam from his head lamp being the first light the maps had seen in years. Standing up from the safe Charlie suddenly felt light headed and had to steady himself on the wall, Lady Hat went over to him ''are you alright Charlie?'' The engine driver took some deep breaths and said he was going back outside but as he made it into the tunnel a loud clank was heard, Lady Hat screamed and jumped back as the safe door opened. Running back in Charlie saw what had happened and went back to the safe, looking inside he found a pile of papers, more maps and lots of old books, everything was well kept but still brittle because of their age ''let's take a look at these outside'' Sir Topham said holding onto his wife's hand. Everyone agreed and went back along the caves to the exit. Once outside Lady Hat and the workmen went back to the brake van with the papers and books while Sir Topham and Charlie stayed with Edward and Sidney. They told them what had been found. Sidney pointed to the old engine ''I want to get a better look at him, I'll go and get a harness''. As he was getting ready Charlie tried to talk him out of it ''it isn't safe Sid, that mud is nothing more then a bog what if you sink?'' Sidney huffed and grabbed a hard hat, Charlie sighed ''you are my oldest friend Sid and I will never forgive myself if you get hurt''.  
''I won't get hurt Charlie, I am going to tie the ropes around Edward's buffers and we both know it will take more then a human to topple Edward''. Lowering himself down Sidney carefully stepped into the engine's wheels, there were two small ones in the front and two driving wheels that Sidney was standing on ''he was built nice and sturdy. Who ever made him did a grand job'' Sidney called back up, he then saw something that looked like a name plate ''have you anything I can use to clean him up a little?'' Back on the bridge Sir Topham looked through the bag and fished out a bottle of water and cloth, Charlie gently threw them to Sidney who started work. Using the cloth, water and his fingers Sidney soon got the name plate clean and looked back up to the bridge in shock. Charlie and Sir Topham were looking at each other and Edward struggled to find words. On the name plate were strong well made letters that held the engine's name.

'EDWARD'.


	8. Great grandfathers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long forgotten family history comes to light.

'EDWARD'. Everyone looked at the name plate not knowing what to say, Sidney cleaned away a little more mud to revile more of the engine. He could help but see that the shape was similar to his Edward, the fireman climbed back up to the bridge in time to see Lady Hat waving to them. Climbing into Edward's cab Charlie backed his engine up carefully to the platform where Lady Hat was waiting, she was holding one of the books that had been found in the safe. Sir Topham told his wife about the old engine, Lady Hat felt a little light headed ''well I would say that Edward is a popular old name. But after reading this...Well let's sit down''.

They all sat on the platform as Lady Hat said Edward had to hear what she was going to tell them, ''after going through the books and papers I have found out what this railway use to be. This is a smugglers village''. A shocked gasp went through the small group sitting on the old platform and Lady Hat continued ''boats would dock at that in-let near Balladwail and that little engine would bring the smuggled goods here. The narrow gauge railway now sits where this railway use to be, from the maps it looks like Rheneas and Skarloey are not far from the second tunnel''.

Sir Topham was shocked to hear this ''Smugglers. Disgraceful''.

''Let me finish dear. They were smuggling for good reasons not bad. You see one of the old Dukes wasn't a very nice person and charged people a lot of money for land and everyday items, within four years people on the Island were starving because they had to give the Duke their money. A group of native Islanders decided enough was enough and started planning what would happen. All this'' Lady Hat indicated the large cave they were in ''was all ready here same as the two tunnels, this is a dried up riverbed. Well the Duke was starting to get suspicious of the strange activity so all the people involved moved here, the small buildings use to be houses for them. This became a real village''. Lady Hat stopped so the others could take all that in. There was more to come. She gave them a small list of things that were smuggled in, food, clothing, medicine even a couple of doctors and nurses. ''Things got really bad on the Island because of the greedy Duke, if it hadn't been for the smugglers it would have been a lot worse''.

''How did they keep the railway hidden on the outside?'' Edward had been listening in wonder to Lady Hat, ''back then no one could get to this part of the Island with out having to do a fair bit of climbing. I doubt the Duke wanted to do that, so the operation went unseen for twenty or so years. Now this is where things get creepy. There were photographs in one of the paper piles and well...'' Lady Hat held up one of the photographs.  
In it two young men were standing on either side of 'EDWARD' both smiling happily, Charlie and Sidney looked at the picture with wide eyes. The two young men were their great grandfathers. Charlie and Sidney had both been named after them so the Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever in the picture had been driver and fireman of 'EDWARD', they had also been part of the smugglers. This was a lot to take in and Charlie got up and walked away, he couldn't get his head around this but he didn't know that Lady Hat had more to tell. Edward thought his funnel was spinning and there was more to come, Charlie came back and waited for the rest of the tale ''this is going to be the shocker for the two of you'' Lady Hat said '' Sand and Hever built 'EDWARD' from scratch but before he had a name he was only known as 4-4-0. I think your great grandfathers created the 4-4-0 model that we know is Edward's model, after the smuggling was found and shut down the plans were sent with a trusted friend who went to the main land. The last entry in one of the diaries says that the area was being watched and that the writer, Sand, was taking a risk coming back here to lock everything away''. What a tale. But Lady Hat hadn't told them the saddest part ''on a very foggy night 'EDWARD' was bringing in some goods that had arrived. As they got onto the bridge the Duke's men appeared, they got ropes over the engine and pulled him off the track, there was nothing they could do for him as everyone ran about to get away. Sand and Hever were really upset that they had to leave him, they loved their engine greatly''. 

Wow. When Opal had told them she had found a hidden railway no one expected this, Charlie looked over to the bridge ''will it be possible to bring the brake-down train in here? Our great-grand fathers are still alive, I hope seeing their engine again will be good for them. Sid do you remember how they acted when we told them about Edward after he arrived here?'' Sidney nodded and hoped they could get the old engine out of the bog. ''I think that could be arranged and I think you two need to have a sit down with your grandfathers.  
Charlie and Sidney smiled and got Edward ready to leave, Edward looked over to the bridge ''we will be back soon'' he said hoping the older engine could some how hear him. 

That evening after the engines were asleep Charlie and Sidney went to see their great grandfathers. Both older men were happy to see their great grandsons but got a shock when the smugglers village was mentioned, Charlie senior sighed as he remembered ''those were difficult days but we did it to help the people'' he said. ''I regret not being able to save my engine, I would do anything to see him again''. Charlie junior thought it best not to tell him they were going to try and save 'EDWARD' just in case something went wrong lifting the fragile engine from the mud, he left his great grandfather and headed home. Tomorrow would be a difficult day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a little fun with the 4-4-0 model, I have no idea who built the model but it is my favourite.


	9. Mystery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engine is freed but who or what changed the points?

Plans were made and two days later Thomas shunted the brake down train to the forgotten railway. His eyes opened wide as he came out of the tunnel and saw the vastness of the cave, Edward had told them about it the night he came back with Opal but seeing it with his own eyes made Thomas wonder how it was made. Pushing the brake down train onto the bridge Thomas looked down onto the fallen engine, once he had stopped moving the work crews started to get things ready. 

It took a couple of hours to get everything ready, first they had to clear the mud away from 'EDWARD' so they could get the chains around his frame, they had manged to find the coupling that joined the trucks to the engine and separated them. The wood of the trucks had long since rotted away and only the metal frames remained, Thomas couldn't help but feel the eeriness of seeing the old engine. While digging they found ropes tangled round the engine's body and this showed them how he was pulled off the track, the ropes looked as if they were once part of a pulley system that must have been used to help build the bridge. There were so many questions that needed answering but one thing at a time. It was time to lift the engine, everyone held there breath when the brake down train began it's work.  
Little by little the old engine was freed from it's boggy grave and gently lowered onto the flatbed truck, Thomas gasped as he saw the engine in front of him. It looked like Edward, it was the same shape and similar size of his friend ''it's nice to meet you, we will get you cleaned up the best we can'' Thomas whispered to the engine even though he knew it couldn't hear him. Edward had said the engine wasn't alive but knowing the strange magic of Sodor who knew what could happen. The engine was covered with a tarp and strapped down tight so he could be transported safely.  
Thomas backed out of the tunnel to find Edward waiting to take the flatbed to the Steam works, he then went back for the brake down train and went on his way home. On his way back Thomas remembered something, the points. Who had changed the points? He told his driver who went blank faced and turned back to the controls.

Edward rolled into the Steam works with his precious cargo and found Sir Topham waiting for him ''well he's in one piece let's get him cleaned up, place him over there and let the guys get to work''. Edward left the old engine at the Steam works and went back to his normal jobs, on his way he saw Thomas who asked about the points ''who moved them? There was no way to move those points'' Something about that made Edward think back to his early days on the Island and the ghostly whistle he would hear on foggy nights ''maybe someone wanted the engine to be found, we can't always explain things that happen'' Edward told Thomas gently. ''Sometimes we just have to accept what we see''. The rest of the day was very busy with families going to the beach and other beauty spots around the Island all unaware of the strange railway hidden under the mountain, Lady Hat and her daughter Eleanor had been around the three libraries on the Island while her grand daughter Bridget had gone to the castle to see what was being held there. The old Duke must have kept some record of what he was doing, surely everything couldn't have been destroyed. Bridget had found quite a bit of information but she knew that Sand and Hever senior would have their own story to tell, she copied what she could and met James who was waiting to take her back to Knapford ''have you found anything?'' The red engine had been waiting to see 'EDWARD' but had been unable to get to the Steam Works to take a peak ''yes but there are still things missing. I just hope this mystery gets solved soon''.

The engines had been told to be back at Tidmouth Sheds on time that evening (even Spencer who had been shut away at Vicarstown) as they were going to have visitors. The engines were excited and a little confused that Edward was already there along with a flatbed truck, the truck had something large on it and Edward was soon being asked questions, ''is that him?'' ''What does he look like?'' ''Why did you bring him?'' ''Is it safe for him to be out in the open?'' Edward kindly told them to wait and see, as the old engine was covered in a tarp no one could see him and naturally everyone was curious. A short time later Charlie and Sidney arrived with their great grandfathers and once Sir Topham and his family arrived the big surprise was unveiled. Charlie and Sidney senior both looked at the object on the truck and started crying, a raised walk way had been placed next to the truck and both men went to it quickly. Their engine sat on the flat bed, he had been cleaned as much as possible but he still looked wonderful for his age. Charlie senior ran a hand long the side of the engine, he traced the letters of his name and sighed deeply ''hello old boy. We have waited years to see you again''. Sidney senior had been quiet but had been looking the engine over smiling the whole time, ''how did you find him?'' Sir Topham explained what had happened and asked if they could take a look at the information that had been found ''we just want to make sure what has been documented is accurate. We all want to know the story''.

The two older men sat down and looked through what had been gathered together, there was a lot of head shacking and finally they decided to tell the real story of their lives as smugglers.


	10. Forgotten History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the truth.

''Everything changed very quickly. When the Old Duke died his son took over and he made a lot of terrible choices, mainly pricing people highly for just about everything. Food, clothing, nothing was safe from him. So a group of us made plans to save our Island'' Sand senior spoke calmly and clearly remembering the whole thing without trouble. ''We sent a small team to the main land to seek help, once we heard back from them we started putting things together. The boats would pull in near Balladwail and the cargo was loaded into horse and carts before being taken to an old house to be divided up and sent out to families''. Sand senior went quiet and took a drink of water, he looked back towards his engine before continuing ''things went well for a short while but the Duke was starting to send people in to poke around. He knew something was going on''.

Hever senior took over the story ''we needed to move away from the town and go into hiding. That meant everyone our wives and children came with us, after searching we found that cavern under the mountain and built our own village under there. But we still needed a way to get the cargo from the boats to the village quickly, horse and cart just wasn't fast enough. We had been hearing stories about people wanting to build vehicles that moved by using steam, so Charlie and I thought we would have a go ourselves and we are very proud at the out come'' Hever senior went back over to the old engine and looked into the fire box. ''Sidney could you bring me the necessities to get him steamed up please'' the old man watched as the things were collected and handed over, he was even more happy when the coal was taken from Edward's tender. As he set about getting the engine ready he continued the story ''everything was built by hand, engine, trucks, track you name it we built it. Even the second tunnel was cut out by hand. We built small houses and used the caves as storage and work rooms, we became out laws. It was a risk going into the town to take goods to people but the women took that job for them selves, we tired to tell them it was to dangerous but they would not hear it. We did our jobs and they would do theirs''.

Water was added to the engine's boiler and Hever senior started getting the fire box ready, Sand senior stepped in with more story ''as time went on it became harder to smuggle certain items, so we had to become creative. Not being able to bring in clothing we compromised for the fabric and our wives made the clothing in the village, it soon became harder to bring in bread so we brought the ingredients and the bread was made there too. It was risky but we promised to do a job and we did it. 'EDWARD' here proved himself over and over again, he never let us down. He may not be a living engine but over time we think he started to come to life, there were times during the night when he would whistle by himself and I am sure he was using his brakes with out me. There is a strange magic on this Island and if we hadn't been forced to abandon him he may have become alive like all of you''. Sand senior heard the crackling of fire and saw the fire box glowing bright and strong, going over he listened to the water starting to boil ''we built him l to last. He may never run on the rails again but if he can steam up one more time then we can...Never mind. Anyway all the smuggling went on for over twenty years, our sons and daughters were born in our hidden village and life went on as normal, then one person had one to many ales one night. We had a rule that no one leaves the village at night unless they were on a job, but one went to the pub in town and after a few drinks ran his mouth off. We didn't find out it was him until many years later. Well one foggy night Sidney and I were bringing in a new load and the next thing we knew our engine was being pulled off the bridge''.

''When we built the bridge we used a pulley system to lift the stones into place, the Duke's men used that to pull 'EDWARD' off the rails'' Hever senior was carefully feeding the fire and now added his part. ''Things were total chaos, people running to get away while the houses were burned. Charlie and I managed to get to the large cave and hide some diaries hoping to save what we could, despite things being as bad as they were all but one got out with out their faces being seen. The women and children were always on alert and had all their things packed up each night in case we needed to get away in a hurry, we had many meeting spots around Sodor and a couple of days later we were all reunited. A friend of ours who face was seen left for the main land as he knew he would be forever hunted if he stayed, the Duke's men had tried to get the plans for 'EDWARD' but there was no way we were going to hand them over so we gave them to our friend who took them with him. We had no contact with him again but when we heard that the 4-4-0 model had been built and was running on rails it gave us life again as we knew our friend had made it safely across the sea. We had managed to get a good amount of goods out of the village and were still able to help out the best we could, but thankfully the Duke died some years later and his son cleaned up his mess but we didn't dare tell him what we had been doing. For all we knew he could have turned on us''. Hever senior waved Charlie over and moved aside so his friend could get on the old engine. ''The day Charlie and Sidney told us they had a new engine we were excited, then they told us his model and his name. After so many years 'EDWARD's great grandson had come home'' with that Sand senior sounded 'EDWARD's whistle. The old engine called out into the night for the first time in years, it echoed around the yard loud and proud, Edward gasped ''that's the whistle I would hear on foggy nights. It was him calling, but who was changing the points that led to the village?''

The two old men shrugged ''who knows. We are the only two people left who lived and worked in the village. All I can say is that some one wanted it to be found because it had been lost long enough'' said Sand senior who was patting his engine fondly, ''like I said there is strange magic here. We may never know for sure''.

They all went to their homes that night feeling utterly surprised but awed by what they had discovered about their Island home. 'EDWARD' was tucked up in the Steam works and all the engines went to sleep feeling more then ready for the morning. Sadly the morning would not bring happy news.


	11. Sad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning brings sad news for Edward.

Edward woke the next morning to find James's fireman tending his fire instead of Sidney, this made the old engine worried ''what's happening Peter? Where are Charlie and Sidney?'' The fireman looked sad and told Edward Sir Topham Hat would be along shortly, ''there has been some sad news during the night''. Peter went back and forth between Edward and James making sure both engines had strong fires and soon Sir Topham arrived ''I come with sad news this morning. Charlie and Sidney have informed me that their great grandfathers passed away during the night.'' Silence fell over the sheds as all the engines processed what they had been told, Opal had only met them for the first time the night before but the others had known the two older men for years and were upset to hear the news, ''would you like to stay in the shed today Edward or shall I call in your secondary crew?'' Sir Topham looked at the old engine who said he wanted to stay in the shed, he didn't feel like moving. The other engines went about their duties leaving Edward behind with The Fat Controller ''human life is strange Sir'' Edward said once no one was around ''what do you mean Edward?'' The Fat Controller sat on a box and waited ''well, Charlie and Sidney Senior were very old. They lived long lives and as soon as their past was discovered and they were able to tell their side of the story...They are now gone. Can that sort of thing happen Sir?''

Sir Topham knew what Edward was asking and answered the best he could ''there have been cases where sick people have held on long enough to see something important, such as a baby being born into the family or to see their child get married so it can happen. They both held on for so many years with the hopes of one day being able to see their engine again and to bring the lost history to light, but you're right human life is strange''.

The next few days were hard for the Sand and Hever families, the funerals had been held together and now the driver and fireman were on leave. They stopped by the sheds to see Edward and were happy to see he was being looked after, the old engine had never got on well with his secondary crew as they never understood how to handle him, more then once they had caused him to stall before Edward had even made it to the turn table. James's fireman Peter had taken over sending the secondary fireman to James and that had been the way it stayed. Edward needed a gentle hand when steaming up in the mornings and the only people able to do so were Sidney, Peter and Henry's fireman Ted. Edward was now resting in the sheds after taking a slow goods train and he was happy to see his crew, they were dressed in black and looked very tired ''I am sorry'' Edward said as Charlie sat on his buffer beam and gave him a loving pat ''it's OK Edward thank you. They had lived for a very long time and saw their families grow. It's part of human life we can't go on forever like you old boy''. Sidney was quiet and sat in the shade of the shed, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and not sleeping ''we need to go through their things later so I'm going to head home. I'll see you soon Edward'' he gave the engine's buffer and gentle pat and started walking away ''I had better go with him'' Charlie said ''he hasn't been right since Senior passed away''. Charlie said goodbye to Edward and hurried after Sidney, Edward had a nap before his next train feeling sad and worried about the Old engine tucked away in the Steam works.

Sidney had been returned to his great grandfather's house safely and Charlie went along to his own great grandfather's house, they had a lot of things to go through and now they wondered what they would find. Sidney was sitting in the loft going through a old large chest that had been hidden under boxes and other things he had indeed found so much more about the Smugglers Village, his wife Imogen came up and sat beside him ''what have you found?'' Looking down at some of the pictures that were on the floor she saw images of people working, women working at spinning wheels and looms, men working at bread ovens and at a small blacksmiths making horse shoes and other objects, ''they did so much. They really helped the people while risking being found out''. Sidney showed her the diary he had been reading, it had daily accounts of the items made and sent to families across the Island ''they did things every day. No one had a day off. Look at this one, it says something about 'EDWARD'.

'Our engine is the greatest thing we have ever built. He is strong and reliable and I can't help but say we love him greatly, but we are sure he is starting to understand us. When we talk to him it's almost like he might answer us, the magic of Sodor must be taking an effect on him as I am sure he blew his own whistle the other day'.

That proved what Edward had said about hearing a whistle during the foggy nights, maybe the engine had started to come to life, the living engines were still a mystery but on Sodor no one asked questions. The chest held dairies, pictures, maps and books containing shipment times. They had everything planned to every last detail.

Charlie and his wife Rosie were discovering their own surprises, they had found a set of plans for a steam engine in Charlie Senior's loft ''these look like a back up copy. The main set were sent to the main land but judging by the condition of these ones they have been locked away for sometime'' Charlie looked the plans over carefully ''you can see every last detail''. Rosie was going through one of the diaries and pointed out something to her husband ''listen to this- 'we have finished the plans for our engine and now we are getting what we need to build him. This is going to be a large project but I am certain that Sidney and I can do it, we managed to build houses how hard can this be? We are getting along nicely and the engine is taking shape, we are going to name him 'EDWARD' a good strong and noble name, if he knew what we will be having him do I am sure he will be happy to help'-they really did love their engine'' Rosie saw Charlie nod and they went back to their task. while they were digging around they soon found a letter between some book pages, it was sent from the friend who had escaped to the main land,

'My friends Charlie and Sidney.  
This may be the only time I get to contact you but I have some great news, I have managed to get a smaller version of your engine running here on the main land. He has a little railway that goes between a small village and the town and everyone loves him. I have named him 'EDWARD' after your much loved engine. I hope you get to hear the news that the 4-4-0 model is running again. All my hopes and friendship to you both.  
Your Friend.'

There was no name given but seeing that he had built a narrow gauge version of 'EDWARD' he had given the engine the same name. Who ever this friend was he had stayed loyal to the end.

The next day Sir Topham asked Edward to meet him at Wellsworth later that morning, the engine went about some of his jobs wondering what was going on. Peter the fireman kept his fire burning nicely and every now and then Edward could hear him giving the secondary driver a crash course on engine driving. Once they arrived at Wellsworth Station Peter asked Sir Topham if the driver was needed here, when the answer was 'no' Peter sent him off for an hour or so. ''Edward I have been thinking, you know the old truck yard over there?'' Sir Topham pointed towards an old unused plot of land just off to the left ''yes sir. We stopped using it as a goods yard once the bigger one was opened''.  
''Well I would like to build a museum there. One that opens the Smugglers battle to keep the people of Sodor alive during hard times. 'EDWARD' will be placed there too, but placed under a glass roof as he has been in the dark for too long''.

Edward looked over at the old yard and thought about people going there and seeing the lost history ''that sounds like a good idea Sir. What about the lost village? Is there a way to have special trains going there now and again so people can see that too?'' This made Sir Topham think then nod slowly ''that could work. It will take time to make safe for visitors but yes we can''. Sir Topham made plans to talk this over with Charlie and Sidney as soon as possible and he hoped they would think it a good idea as well. Edward got back to work and soon found Opal stopped on the tracks near the old points, her driver and fireman trying and failing to get her to move past them. When they saw Edward they were pleased ''oh Edward please help us. We can't get her to move'' Opal's driver called as the blue engine rolled up. Edward stopped next to the young engine and asked her what was wrong, Opal felt silly but told Edward anyway ''I don't want to go near the points. Just going near the tunnel frightens me, I know there is nothing bad inside but I guess I still have problems''. Edward gave her a small smile and simply said they could go past the points together ''I will be covering the points so you will not be able to see them. Come on lets go''.  
They moved away and continued their work for the day and while all the other engines went back to the sheds Edward went to the Steam works, he wanted to see the old engine in there.  
He felt 'EDWARD' needed to know what was going on so told him, talking gently he told the engine about the deaths of his creators and the idea of the museum. Edward stayed there for half an hour before leaving. Just as he got outside a low sad whistle sounded behind him, Peter jumped and looked back ''was that...?''

''Yes Peter. Oh I can't leave him here alone, back me up I will sleep here tonight''.

Edward stayed at the Steam works for a couple of nights as he couldn't bear to leave 'EDWARD' alone. One of the nights was foggy and right on cue the whistle was heard but Edward gently let the old engine know he was no longer alone and both engines slept soundly during the nights.


	12. More Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through his great grandfather's things, Charlie finds a letter from the un-named friend.

Rosie Sand went along with her husband to see Sir Topham Hat the following morning, after reading the letter from the nameless friend they wondered if the narrow gauge version of 'EDWARD' still existed. Sir Topham looked at the post mark on the envelope and thought for a moment ''this is a place in Wales. They have many narrow gauge railways there, I will have my son make some calls and I will let you know if he finds anything out''.

Charlie smiled ''thank you Sir. How has Edward been?'' Charlie was missing his engine and couldn't wait to get back to work, ''he is being looked after but he misses you and Sidney. Oh and I have something strange to tell you. Edward passed on the passing of your great grandfathers to 'EDWARD' and as he was leaving the Steam works the old engine blew his whistle, Peter said it sounded sad. Edward slept in the Steam Works for a couple of nights as he couldn't leave him alone'' Sir Topham studded the looks on Charlie and Rosie's faces, they looked a little pale. Rosie swallowed ''I have always felt the magic of Sodor, maybe 'EDWARD' was coming to life before the Smugglers Village was found and destroyed''. The Island of Sodor was a mystery and had many mysteries but Sir Topham didn't want the Smugglers to become part of it so he told Charlie and Rosie about the museum he wanted to build. Charlie thought it was a great idea ''I will talk it over with Sid but I can't see him saying no''.  
Once Charlie and Rosie left Sir Topham called his son and asked him about the letter and post mark, Topham Junior said he would do his best and began his search. Wales had many narrow gauge railways and the only thing he had to narrow down the location was a post mark that may or may not have come from the same place as the railway he was looking for. He wasn't a man to give up so he made a list from his books and started making calls.

The summer was moving on but the days were still hot and bright, this still brought the people out for the day and all the engines were busy. Even Spencer had plenty to do. He was still being ignored by the other engines and despite himself he was starting to get lonely, he did admit that bumping Opal had been very rude and dangerous, he tried to say sorry but so far she hadn't said if she accepted it. One morning Opal was waiting at Knapford, she was helping Edward on his branch line and was taking people to and from the Animal Park. As passengers filled the coaches one walked over to the tank engine ''hello Opal, how are you today?'' Lorelei Sand, Charlie's eldest, smiled brightly at the young engine. Opal smiled back ''I'm fine, I have the Animal Park train today. I am sorry about the loss of your grandfather''. Lorelei looked down at her black clothing ''thank you. They lived long lives, not many people can say they had great-great grandparents but I was lucky to have had him in my life'' Lorelei heard the guard blow his whistle and jumped slightly ''oh, hold on Opal I'm getting on''. Opal giggled as she watched the young woman run to the coach door and climb in, the engine started rolling away feeling happy for the first time in days. Later that day Charlie went to see Sidney and told him about the museum Sir Topham wanted to build, Sidney thought it was a good idea and they called Sir Topham that evening to give him the go ahead.  
Things for Topham Junior went well, after making countless calls he found what he was looking for. That night he told his father the news ''the railway is indeed in Wales, it's the Brecon Mountain Railway and they still have the engine. The owner has invited us down to see him''.

Sir Topham thought about it for a moment ''of course we will go and see him. Call the owner tomorrow and set up a date, I will let Charlie and Sidney know too, they may wish to come along''. This was such good news, another engine linked to the Smugglers and he may know the name of the mysterious friend so he too could be remembered in the museum, no reference to his name had been found. Due to his face being seen by the Duke's men it looked like all information had been destroyed to keep him safe.

 

Two days later Sir Topham, Topham Junior, Charlie and Sidney began their journey to Wales, Thomas had taken them to the main land and would pick them up in a couple of days. After changing trains the four men found them selves in the beautiful Welsh mountains ''the mysterious friend found a beautiful place to live'' Sidney had been looking out of the window and that was the first thing he had said all morning. They arrived at the Brecon Mountain Railway and were met by the owner ''it's wonderful to meat you gentlemen, I was surprised to get your call but I know the old boy would like some visitors'' they went along to the sheds where the engine was being housed. ''I run him as much as I dare too, but I worry about him when it rains and snows, he understands why he is kept in the sheds so much but I know he gets upset'' the owner sighed sadly ''I don't know what to do, I haven't the heart to get rid of him and it would be a waste as he is still in full working order''.

Sir Topham smiled ''as long as you let him know this I'm sure he will be Ok''.

''I talk to him often. He always says he understands and that he isn't as young as he use to be''.

''He talks to you?''

''Yes. He is alive and very intelligent for a steam engine''.

Sir Topham was surprised at this. The engines built on Sodor had come to life the moment they were fired up for the first time, it must have something to do with the Island's magic. Many main land companies who build steam engines tended to force the sentience out of the engine, this caused problems with the engine's attitude. The railway Sir Topham get Edward from was proof of this as the engines on show were either blank faced and said nothing or they were rude and nasty to each other. Edward had always been alive, he once said he remembered opening his eyes one day when he felt his boiler heating up, was that something to do with the way he was built? They got to the sheds and were introduced to the engine they were hear to see ''gentlemen meet 'EDWARD'. 

Sitting in a cosy shed was a narrow gauge version of Edward, the kind face and smile was the same. Even his voice held the same soft kindness ''hello everyone. It's been a while since we have had new faces hear, it's nice to meat you'' the engine was indeed old but very well looked after, 'EDWARD' didn't look his age. Sir Topham explained why they had come to the railway ''after discovering that another engine had been built using the same plans as the engine on Sodor we had to come and see him and his home. Also I hope to find out if any more 4-4-0 models still survive''. 

'EDWARD' thought back, he had years to search through ''I don't think any 4-4-0 models survive, as far as I know I am the only one left built from the Sodor plans. I do often feel lonely''.  
''You will be happy to hear that one is on Sodor. He has been there for many years and is still operational. His name is Edward, Sidney and myself are his crew'' Charlie saw the old engine's face light up into a shocked smile, ''please tell us the story'' 'EDWARD' asked wanting to know about Sodor and it's mysteries.

They talked for hours before saying goodbye to 'EDWARD' and going to the owner's office. 'EDWARD''s crew had arrived to get him ready for an evening train ''there is little chance of rain so it should be OK''. The owner looked very sad ''he is still able to work an he is very strong for his age. But if it rains or snows his wheels could slip and he could be damaged. We can't get the parts to repair him any more''.  
Sir Topham understood, he worried about the old engines on Sodor when the weather was bad but he knew keeping them shut away would only upset them and lead to nightmares about being scrapped. He gave the owner an option ''well if you can find it in your heart to part with him I can find him a home on Sodor. The narrow gauge railway has few hills and he will be looked after and loved there''.  
The owner had no doubt about the looking after and love part, it was the idea of losing the engine. 'EDWARD' had always been on the Brecon Mountain Railway and it wouldn't be the same with out him, but he was spending more and more time in the sheds and the owner knew it wasn't fair ''I would like to sleep on it for a couple of days. You are all welcome to visit him here when ever you like and if you would like to see our railway here is a time table''.

They went back to the hotel and talked over dinner, the narrow gauge railway had space for another engine after Duke had been retired from main line duties. He now worked on a little railway up at the castle taking visitors round, pulling passenger trains had become a struggle for him but the sightseeing trains were just right. They all headed off to bed not knowing what the next couple of days would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled narrow gauge railways and chose the Brecon Mountain Railway as I have hiked over the Brecon Beacons when I was in school.
> 
> http://www.visitwales.com/things-to-do/attractions/castles-heritage/trains
> 
> This is the link to the web page I used, I wanted to put the picture on here but didn't know how. The Brecon railway is letter G on the list.


	13. Worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Wales has its upside. And it isn't just the beautiful views.

The next morning Charlie and Sidney took a ride on 'EDWARD's train. The old engine ran steady and strong, the sky was clear and the surrounding area looked magical. Charlie and Sidney traveled to the Taf Fechan Reservoir and took in the sights. It was very peaceful, the sky was clear and there was a very soft breeze blowing. Charlie and Sidney stopped at a bench and sat down over looking the water, they had some time before 'EDWARD' came back round so the two friends just enjoyed their day out. 

Charlie had brought a guide book and was reading some of it aloud to Sidney ''this is interesting. It says the railway opened in 1980, so there must have been a small railway here before this one opened'' the driver looked through a couple more pages but couldn't find anything. Sidney nodded ''it's possible since railways come and go. Maybe we have a similar story to Duke's, engine works on a railway, railway closes, engine put into the sheds and is forgotten for years before being found. We could ask 'EDWARD' or his owner when we get back''. They heard the strong puffing of a steam engine in the distance court their attention and they headed back to the little station to meet him, well it wasn't really a station just a drop off point. 'EDWARD' slowed down and his two passengers hopped on, they started their gentle journey back to the main station. Charlie and Sidney had the carriage to them selves so they could talk more freely ''do you think 'EDWARD' will want to leave? This is his home'' Sidney asked sitting back on the little seat, Charlie thought for a moment ''his owner does care about him. Maybe too much. Keeping him in the sheds because of rain and snow isn't fair on him, I mean if we started doing that to our Edward he would start thinking we were abandoning him''. Charlie often referred to the treatment Edward got before Sir Topham bought him as abandonment, because that is what it had been.

They arrived at the main station safely and 'EDWARD' was taken to a small siding for a rest, another engine took charge of the train and the passengers swapped. Just as many got out as got in. Once the train left Charlie and Sidney went to talk to 'EDWARD', the engine was looking quite upset about being left on the siding ''hello 'EDWARD' how are you?'' Sidney asked the question carefully as he saw the engine looking sad ''oh I'm alright I guess. I just don't understand why they sent me to rest I feel fine. I had a little rest at the other end of the line''.

This was worrying the old engine, he had been wondering if his owner was planing on getting rid of him soon. With the amount of time he had been in the sheds 'EDWARD' was starting to believe his time on the railway was over, if he was lucky he might be sent to the railway museum not to far away. If he was unlucky he would be scrapped with out a second thought. The only reason he was being aloud to run at the moment was because of these visitors, he had been in the sheds for months before they came. He had been looked after, cleaned and oiled daily but had never been aloud outside. Charlie asked the question about the railway ''was there one here before this railway?''

''Yes. Only a little one, it didn't go very far but it was useful to the people who used it. One night after my last run for the day I was put into my shed and no one came for me the next morning. I began to loose track of the days so I went to sleep and when I woke up again it was with workmen looking at me. They told me the railway had been closed some years ago but now it was opening again and here I am''. He went quiet for a moment before asking ''what is going to happen to me?''

This wasn't what Charlie and Sidney expected and they didn't know what he meant ''never mind. Just forget I asked that''.  
They talked for about an hour before 'EDWARD' was collected to pull another train, Charlie and Sidney went to meet Sir Topham and his son for dinner. They talked about their day. Sir Topham told them that the owner was a nice man but unsure what to do with 'EDWARD', ''he says he doesn't want to let me buy him. But he sounded like he doesn't want to keep him'' Sir Topham sighed deeply realizing how familiar this sounded. The only difference being this owner cared.

Charlie and Sidney mentioned their conversation with 'EDWARD' and the engine's fears ''he is positive he is going to be scrapped. They can't just retire him and leave him in the sheds'' Sidney found this somewhat selfish of the owner ''Sir. You showed your determination when you got Edward, can't you do that here?''  
''I am going back to see the owner tonight so I will see what I can do. When we go back to Sodor we will have an engine with us''.  
Charlie and Sidney went to bed and both were thinking about the old engine no doubt lonely in the sheds, they were shearing a room so they talked about how unfair and sad it would be if Sir Topham wasn't aloud to rescue 'EDWARD'.

The next morning saw Sir Topham still talking to the owner of the Brecon railway and it wasn't till the afternoon that he came back to the small inn they all were staying at. He had great news ''I have been aloud to buy him. When we leave tomorrow he will be with us, I will arrange for Thomas to meet us tomorrow and we will bring 'EDWARD' with us''.


	14. New home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrow gauge 'EDWARD' arrives on Sodor. It's the first time he had left his home railway and is scared.

The owner of the Brecon Mountain Railway went along to the sheds to see the old engine, he found 'EDWARD' in his normal place and went over ''hello 'EDWARD'. How are you tonight?'' 'EDWARD' looked at his owner softly before answering ''I'm OK Sir. Will I be allowed to run tomorrow?'' Spending so much time in the sheds was starting to worry the engine and that worry grew when his owner shook his head ''no. You will not be running on this line anymore old boy, the gentleman who came to see you has bought you. Tomorrow you will be going back with them to the Island Of Sodor, I feel it will be better for you 'EDWARD' as I am far to scared to run you in case you get damaged in anyway. Now you should rest, I have a few things to get together.'' The owner left and headed to his office leaving 'EDWARD' alone and very baffled, he had a new owner and was being sent to a new railway, one he will be running on. He felt happy for the first time in months and feel asleep looking forward to the morning. 

Early next morning everything happening with careful planing, 'EDWARD' was lifted onto a flatbed lorry, covered over and strapped down tightly and safely. Charlie and Sidney over saw this and they talked gently to the old engine gently as they could see he was nervous.

Sir Topham and Topham Junior were saying goodbye to the owner and were surprised to be given two old leather tubes ''these belong with him. Please take care of 'EDWARD' he means a lot to me'' the railway owner said in a deep sigh before going outside to say goodbye to the old engine. 'EDWARD' was settled on the flatbed lorry and was waiting for his first ever journey ''well old boy I am going to miss you. These are good people and I know you will be looked after'' he turned back to Sir Topham ''sorry I couldn't supply a crew with him''.

Sir Topham smiled ''I have a crew in mind. They will be waiting for us when we get back to Sodor''. His son was surprised at this ''I have been at your side the whole time we were here, when did you arrange a crew?''

''When I sent you to get me a chocolate bar'' Sir Topham said with a guilty smile causing the other men around him to laugh. After another 30 minutes everything was ready and after a few more goodbyes Sir Topham's group made their way home. Charlie was traveling in the lorry cab so 'EDWARD' had someone nearby and wouldn't feel to frightened.

The journey by road came to an end and the lorry entered the goods yard next to the station, waiting there was Thomas with a flatbed truck and Edward's red coach. He smiled widely and happily when he saw his friends arrive ''hello Sir, how was your...'' Thomas broke off when he saw the narrow gauge engine being prepped to be lifted from the lorry to his flatbed, he saw the face and saw his friend ''is that him Sir?'' The tank engine whispered this but he didn't know why, ''yes Thomas this is 'EDWARD'. I guess the name runs in the family'' Sir Topham could see Thomas was waiting to talk to the engine and make friends with him. Thomas was great a making friends.

'EDWARD' was carefully moved onto the flatbed truck, covered and strapped down again, he watched all this with interest simply because he had never seen anything like this before. A voice cut through his thoughts ''hello I'm Thomas, how are you?''

''Hello Thomas my name is 'EDWARD', it's nice to meet you. I am a little frightened about this journey''.

Thomas gasped silently at the voice that answered him, it was older then his own, soft, gentle, very kind and full of wisdom. It was Edward. Thomas told him it would be all right ''I will not be running to fast, you will be able to see the Island as we go along. You have nothing to be frightened about, I promise''. Once everyone was ready Thomas got the all clear and started off towards the bridge and home.  
Settled in the red coach Sir Topham placed the two leather tubes onto the table and told the others the Brecon Mountain Railway owner had given them to him ''shall we open them? I am curious as to what is inside''. The others agreed and carefully un-tide the leather cords and unrolled the paper within, blueprints of 'EDWARD' looked back at them complete and fully use able. They then opened the other one and got a shock. The original blueprints for the 4-4-0 model, carefully and lovely drawn, detailed and taken care of, the image showed the first 'EDWARD' and how he was built, but their Edward was visible too. The blueprints for narrow gauge 'EDWARD' showed that the original plans had been painstakingly looked over to fit everything into a smaller body. These engines had been designed and built with so much love and care it was no longer a mystery why this model came to life from the moment they were fired up for the first time. ''These had been on the main land for so many years and now they are coming home'' Sidney whispered before turning to look out of the window.

Lorelei Sand and Erica Hever, Sidney's daughter, had made their way to the sheds to see Edward and keep him company. These two strong willed young women had taken the railway by storm by taking and passing a driver and fireman course with full marks. Lorelei was eighteen and Erica sixteen, their young age had made them targets bullying but nothing could force them to change their minds. They wanted to work on the railway and they were going to do just that, they were planing on becoming a secondary crew for the narrow gauge railway but had to wait for an engine to require one. The girls had taken a pick-nick with them and while Peter was giving Edward's smoke box a clean out Lorelei and Erica sat and answered all the questions the fireman was throwing at them, ''it's best to keep all the important things in the front of your brain while you wait'' Peter had told them. ''Has old 'EDWARD' communicated any more?'' Erica asked as she sat on Edward's buffer beam, the blue engine blinked twice (that was how the engines nodded. One blink for no) ''he has blown his whistle when I talk to him sometimes but he had no real voice'' Edward sounded sad about this but when he heard Thomas's whistle approaching he smiled brightly. The tank engine rolled to a gentle stop and Sir Topham and company climbed out of the red coach, Lorelei and Erica ran to their fathers happily while Thomas began moving again to bring the flatbed closer to the sheds. 

Charlie and Sidney untangled themselves from their daughters so they could uncover the engine on the truck, Thomas was uncoupled and he went onto the turntable to his berth. Edward looked at the engine on the truck and asked Peter if he could go a little closer, the fireman gently steamed up the old engine and they rolled forwards. Edward stopped a little way from the flatbed ''hello welcome to Sodor. My name is Edward'' the blue engine smiled his winning smile and got one in return ''hello it's nice to be here. My name is 'EDWARD' too''. The voices of the two engines were very similar and they shocked each other. Sir Topham explained that 'EDWARD' was going to run on the narrow gauge railway and needed a crew ''Lorelei, Erica he will be in your capable hands''. The teenagers looked blank faced for a moment before the words sank in ''we are going to be his crew? Oh my goodness'' Erica held onto Lorelei's hand as her smile grew. ''Thank you Sir, we will take good care of him'' Lorelei added feeling very light. In a good way, ''good to hear. Now Edward I would like you to take the flatbed to the Steam works, introductions need to be made and I have work to do. Let's all do our thing''.

Charlie and Sidney took charge of Edward and thanked Peter warmly, James's fireman said he was happy to help and headed off to the brake room to wait for James to return to the yard. Lorelei and Erica headed home to tell their mothers the news. Once they had arrived at the Steam works workmen gathered round the narrow gauge engine to get a good look at him, Sidney gently told them to wait for a while and Edward pushed the truck to the corner where first 'EDWARD' was being kept. Once the three engines were together Charlie and Sidney told the story of the Smuggler's Village. Narrow gauge 'EDWARD' was awed by the story and he looked at the blue engine in front of him and the older engine to his right ''so we are related. We are a family'' he sounded so happy he thought he might burst if he didn't calm down. Sidney laughed ''yes you are. You are going to be given a full check over before you begin your run, but trust me everyone here is going to love you''.


	15. Old engine. New home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'EDWARD' has his first run on the narrow gauge railway.

The workmen at the Steam works were excited to see narrow gauge 'EDWARD' and were giving him a full check over, he had been looked after nicely but spending more time sitting in the sheds had made his wheels and pistons a little stiff. Having lived in Wales his whole life he was only use to Welsh coal and was worried that Sodor wouldn't have any, he was surprised when Erica Hever appeared with a bucket of Welsh coal ''one of Sir Topham Hat's engines uses Welsh coal so we have a supply here'' Erica moved to one side when the workmen came to hook the engine to the crane. Over towards the back were two strange looking machines, one large and one smaller ''they're 'rolling roads', we are going to check your spend and to make sure your wheels and pistons are in full working order'' one of the workmen explained, 'EDWARD' didn't know what that meant as he had never seen one ''how do they work?''

''The tracks are specially designed to just roll in a circle, the engine is secured to the front, you need to be steamed up a little first and while the tracks move your wheels and pistons will move too. We use it to make sure wheels and pistons are full functional before an engine is cleared to run after a re-fit'' Erica explained gently watching the crane lowering over the engine. He was moved to the rolling road and Erica went to the cab to steam him up, she worked carefully and soon 'EDWARD' had a gentle amount of steam warming him, me concentrated on his speed when his wheels started to move. It was a weird feeling having your wheels move but not going anywhere. Erica kept her eye on the fire and steam pressure and soon the old engine was going a steady pace with out any trouble. The workmen were happy with this and 'EDWARD' was placed back onto the rails and asked if he would like some new paint, ''new paint? I haven't been asked that for a long time, this paint was the last I ever got. I don't know'' 'EDWARD' looked to Erica for help and she gave him a little smile ''it's up to you. I will make you feel better'' she told him gently. 'EDWARD' thought for a moment before agreeing ''what colour should I be?'' 'EDWARD' asked Erica while the workmen headed off to get their tools, Erica ran through a lot of colours in her head then suggested a dark blue ''it will suit you. Not only that, I feel that an engine named Edward should have blue paint''.

Erica left the workmen to finish their work and headed off home, when she arrived she found that Charlie and Sir Topham Hat were also there. They were going over the plans for the museum so Erica hurried up-stairs to have a quick shower as she had got dirty being around 'EDWARD's fire box. When she came down again Sir Topham greeted her happily and asked how 'EDWARD' behaved during his check up, ''just fine Sir. He even agreed to have a new paint job too'' Erica smiled as she said this. She was excited for the first day 'EDWARD' would run on Sodor. Sir Topham said his goodbyes a little while later and Charlie an hour later. After dinner Erica went to bed feeling like her life was now starting.

A couple of days later Lorelei and Erica went to the Steam works to collect 'EDWARD' and get him ready for his first run, they would be meeting skarloey who would be working with them for a few days. Just like Edward would head a train when a new engine went on the main line for the first time Skarloey and Rheneas did the same on the narrow gauge railway. After having one last check over 'EDWARD' steamed up, Lorelei took the controls and the engine puffed out of the Steam works and onto the rails. The day was bright and 'EDWARD' made his way along the line smoothly, he was enjoying the views and hadn't realized they had arrived at Skarloey's shed ''hello friend, it's nice to meet you'' Skarloey called happily as the old engine stopped next to the sheds ''I'm Skarloey and welcome to Sodor''. Rheneas arrived for a rest and immediately became friends with 'EDWARD' ''don't worry my brother will take good care of you. The coaches are waiting for you Skarloey have fun''. 'EDWARD' followed Skarloey and was coupled to the coaches, Erica double checked the coupling before getting back into the cab, Skarloey was coupled in front of 'EDWARD' and gave him a little guide of the railway ''we will go slowly first so you can get use to the points and bends. There is a steep hill that goes up to the mountains, how are you with hills?'' 

''I'm fine with hills. I just wish my previous owner understood that''.

''Don't worry the Fat Controller and Thin Controller will take good care of you. Ready to go?''

''Yes. I trust you''.

The two engines began their journey with Skarloey pointing out the views and locations outside the stations where the engines were allowed to stop to let off and pick up passengers. 'EDWARD' loved this railway and the Island, when they arrived at stations children came over to see him ''look daddy they have a new engine'' they would call out, ''oh look he has two young ladies as his crew. That is amazing, good for them'' the mothers would say when they saw Lorelei and Erica. At the end of the day 'Edward' was settled into the sheds with Skarloey and went to sleep happy, this was the first time he had done something new in so many years. He meet the other engines along the line and was excited to go out again tomorrow. He would miss his home but something about Sodor made him feel more at home here then back in Wales, he knew he still had much to learn but he liked learning new things. He may be old but he was the new engine here and knew that respect and kindness were the best things to give his new friends.


	16. Island of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to rap things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it.

The summer holidays were coming to an end and the visitors started heading back to the main land. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford came to collect Spencer, none of the engines were sorry to see him leave. The museum plans had been passed and building work started, Sir Topham wanted it to be open just after New Year so the land was going to be prepared during the next few months. 

The Smugglers village was being tided up and the old station building and platform were being made safe, Opal had agreed to be the engine to take visitors to it, as they couldn't unblock the second tunnel a tank engine would be able to back out of the open tunnel more safely then a tender engine. Narrow gauge 'EDWARD' (nick-named Eddie by Lorelei and Erica) had become a much respected engine on the railway, passengers and the other engines made friends with him easily. Even Gordon kept his pride under control when he was around the older engine, Eddie loved talking with the larger engines as he hadn't met any before. 

Most nights both he and Edward would sleep at the Steam works to keep first 'EDWARD' company, the workmen were a little scared of the engine because of the way he would blow his whistle from time to time, Edward soon told the workmen that the engine was lonely ''just talk to him during the day. When you leave at night say 'goodnight' and let him know you will be back in the morning. He was alone for years he just wants people to talk to him and be friends with''. After the workmen started doing this 'EDWARD' had settled down and when told about the museum his whistle sounded happy. The section of the museum he would be living in was going to be made out of glass so he could see the sky and the views around him, Sir Topham thought shutting him away again was cruel ''after being in the dark for so long it wouldn't be right to put him back in the dark again''.

More and more information on the Smugglers village came to light after descendants of some of the other smugglers found things in their lofts or cellars, the museum was going to have plenty to show when it opened. Charlie and Sidney collected everything together and made records of what they had, they even went over the blueprints of the museum deciding were everything would go.   
The rest of the year went on as normal, Gordon's nightmares didn't fully go away but he did talk to Edward when he did have one, one such night was during the winter and both engines talked while watching the snow fall. Gordon did still feel guilty about hitting Edward but he now understood that it wasn't his fault. No one could have predicted the crash.   
The engines wondered what other secrets the Island held. After finding the Smugglers village they now realized that things could be hidden anywhere and everywhere, but looking for them all in one go would not be fun or magical. 

The engines realized that friendship was one of those things. Yes they had their differences and still had their little bickering arguments but they never stopped being close, Sir Topham was happy with this as he would always remember how they all (except Edward) behaved when they first arrived. They had all been main land engines and it was clear that the Island's strange magic had been good for them. 

The Island of Sodor, Island of mystery, Island of friendship, Island of Family.


End file.
